


Evolution Beyond The Walls

by KazeOkami



Series: To You 2000 Years In The Past [1]
Category: Fandomless
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Informative Post, Original Fiction, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeOkami/pseuds/KazeOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to the various races and world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a source of information regarding the series. Please feel free to comment with questions and read up on different bits and pieces here. Haberkonium or Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house has helped me greatly with this work by talking it out with me here and there.

          2000 years ago, humans were forced behind walls to preserve their lives and chances of survival. They were being hunted by a race that until then had been unknown. The race, later dubbed as Titans, hunted the humans to near extinction until they were forced to flee behind walls and live in seclusion. The fear of the Titans breaking their safe haven drove people to pick up arms and fight the Titans.

          Humanity's Strongest and Humanity's Hope granted the humans freedom. They led their packs of wolves against the Titans and those who supported the giant beasts until none remained and humanity was once more able to live their lives. But the composition of the Titans intrigued the humans.

          Low in numbers, fearful of the unknown, and without a proper leader, humans began to experiment. Their experimentation led them to developing new races. By combining their own DNA with that of the local wildlife found outside of the walls, they were able to adapt to the new world as well as increase their population quickly. With new instincts and new numbers to fill in what they lacked, they were able to expand and take the world as their own once more. Nothing could stop them.

          But with time their adaptations began to physically alter their appearance and desires. They experienced heats or ruts much like the animals they combined themselves with. They grew tails or gained feathers. Their limbs began to change. Even their colors took on new forms.

          At first it was viewed as a beauty concept, but with time it became normal to the hybrids. Boring even. Now, 2000 years later, a pure human is hard to come by.

          There are currently a total of eight races found throughout the world. They all live together peacefully ( _or as peacefully as humans can live_ ), within their own countries or areas. They more commonly fight over resources, space, and even breeding rights.

 


	2. Lida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are likely to be changed or added to as the story progresses or questions are asked.

          Lida are what those who hold feline genes are called. The race originally started out crossed with the domesticated cats found within the walls, but quickly expanded to the big cats found in the wild.

          Lida have long, muscle packed legs and arms. They can easily run long distances and jump double their height. They nearly always land on their feet or hands and knees. They have claws that measure about 4 inches in total length and can retract, large fangs, and rounded ears. Their pupils contract and expand to alter the light they let in like a cat's would. They also have a long, furred tail that matches their hair color. Lida have thick padded feet that keep their steps quiet. They also tend to walk on their toes more.

          They have a variance in sizes due to the different breeds of feline woven into their genes. But they are a rare occurrence within society. There are 50 for every 1000 people within the world.

          The Lida are not an overly social race. They act more as loners or small family units. Instinct urges them to seek out their own space and protect it from outsiders. This space is often limited to their homes and prized possessions.


	3. Anic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are likely to be changed or added to as the story progresses or questions are asked.

          Anic are what those who hold canine genes are called. The race originally started out crossed with the domesticated dogs found within the walls, but quickly expanded to the wolves and other wild dogs found in the wild. They are a race that never forget a scent.

          Anic are well rounded in muscle mass. They are able to pick up speed quickly, but do not last long at high speeds. They have claws that measure about 2-3 inches in total length but they are a bit dull while their fangs are large and their ears are pointed at the tip. Their pupils are round and they don't see as well in the dark as their feline counterparts. They also have a fluffy, medium length, furred tail that matches their hair color. Anic are nimble. Their toes spread to accommodate their weight and prevent them from sinking into snow. They also have very quiet steps because they walk on their toes.

          They have a variance in sizes due to the different breeds of dogs woven into their genes. They are a rare occurrence within society. There are 90 for every 1000 people within the world.

          The Anic are a very social race. They love communication and affection of all forms. They are very family oriented and often build families in a pack like manner. Family is close and well guarded.


	4. Orid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are likely to be changed or added to as the story progresses or questions are asked.

          Orid are what those who hold Leporidae ( _rabbit or hare_ ) genes are called. The race was one of the later races created when the thought of repopulating came about. Rabbits have a high breeding drive and have fairly large litters, so they were chosen as the perfect candidate.

          Orid are lean. They have very strong, long legs that enable them to be speedy and jump great distances. They have claws that measure about 1 inch in total length, but they are rather sharp while their fangs are smaller and more dull. Their ears are similar to that of a floppy eared rabbit. They are long, fur covered, and movable. Their pupils are round and they don't see as well in the dark as other hybrids. Orid have strong, muscle packed legs, but their bone structure is a bit more fragile and prone to fractures or breaks if they aren't careful. The bottoms of their feet are padded and enables them to walk rather quietly.

          The Orid are a smaller race. A male usually doesn't grow much beyond 5'6" while a female ranges from 4'9" to 5'9". Females often are born much larger than the males.

          The Orid are a very social race. They are a communicative race that build small clusters of family.  They are a very common race, standing at 50 for every 100 people. They were marked as one of the two most commonly born races out of the eight that the world has been reduced to.


	5. Urs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are likely to be changed or added to as the story progresses or questions are asked.

          Urs are what those who hold Ursidae ( bear ) genes are called. The race came after humanity expanded out a bit more into the wild. The bears were attracted to the scents of food.

          Urs have a stocky, muscled build. They are able to pick up speed quickly, but do not last long at high speeds. They have very sharp claws that measure about 5 inches in total length with sharp, large fangs and round ears. Their pupils are round and they don't see as well in the dark as their feline counterparts. They have a strong sense of smell and survive on just about anything. But they tend to be a bit on the lazier side of activity. Some Urs are born with little, short, tufts of furry tails while others are not.

          They are generally a large race with the smallest male standing at 5'11''. The females are usually just an inch or so behind the males in size. Urs are a fairly common race within society. There are about 1 for every 5 people.

          The Urs are a social race. They love communication and often build lasting friendships. The females are very family oriented while the males build families but are not as driven towards it as females. Regardless, family is well guarded.


	6. Biam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are likely to be changed or added to as the story progresses or questions are asked.

          Biam are what those who hold frog or toad genes are called. The race was one of the later races created when the thought of repopulating came about. Frogs typically lay hundreds to thousands of eggs in one breeding, and it was thought that if humans could gain that fertility they may be able to repopulate more quickly.

          Biam are lean. They have very strong, long legs that enable them to swim or jump well, but they tend to be a bit clumsy in walking. They have dull claws that measure about 1 inch in total length, but no fangs. Their ears are round and a bit smaller. They can close off their ears and nostrils to prevent water from entering them, but they must breathe air within ten minutes. Their pupils are slit, but in a side to side motion as opposed to an up and down motion like a cats would be. They have longer tongues and webbed toes and fingers. Some are born with the ability to secrete poison from their skin upon desire.

          The Biam vary in size. They can be very tall or very small. Very thin or chunky. It's dependent upon the person.

          The Biam are a very social race. They are a communicative race that build small groups of family.  They are a very common race, standing at 50 for every 100 people. They were marked as one of the two most commonly born races out of the eight that the world has been reduced to.


	7. Erpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are likely to be changed or added to as the story progresses or questions are asked.

          Erpe are what those who hold reptile ( _snake_ ) genes are called. The snake genes were one of the first introduced to humanity when it was considered have many offspring they have in one go.

          Erpe are lanky and tall. They do not have claws, but they have very long, sharp fangs and a strong jaw. Their ears are pointed at the tip and they have light scales along their spines, shoulders, and down the backs of their arms and legs. Their pupils slit and their tongue is on the longer side. Some have poison in their saliva glands while others do not. They are an extremely flexible race. Their bone structure enables them to move about freely

          The Erpe are a tall race. A male usually stands at about 6'0". Females can stand at 5'9".

          The Erpe are a fairly social race. They are a communicative to a small degree, but need their own time as well.  They are an uncommon race, standing at 1 for every 10 people.


	8. Oniri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are likely to be changed or added to as the story progresses or questions are asked.

          Oniri are what those who hold owl and eagle genes are called. The race came after humanity expanded out a bit more into the wild. The birds were often seen around, but hadn't been given much thought in regards to their genes. The scientists debated giving up on combining the genes with human DNA due to the loss of lives during experimentation, but found that one known race took well to the genes and focused on them alone.

          Oniri have a lean build with strong, muscular arms and backs. They are rather average in leg strength and running abilities. They have very sharp, retractable talons that measure about 5 inches in total length with small fangs and claws. Their pupils are round with unmatched, near perfect sight. They also have very strong jaws. Some are born with wings on their backs while all are born with feathers protruding from the tops of their hands and feet. There are also tufts of feathers that protrude from their ear area, covering their ears.

          They vary in size. There are about 1 for every 3 people.

          The Oniri are a social race outside of their heats, but are incredibly territorial and possessive in the weeks leading up to mating and during. They love communication and are very affectionate. They are very protective and caring.


End file.
